1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch assembly for a track device for, e.g., a drawer of a computer desk or furniture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a latch device and a handle are mounted to different positions on a drawer of a computer desk or furniture. The manufacture cost is high, as many elements are involved. Further, both hands of the user are required when pulling out the drawer; namely, one for unlatching operation and the other for pulling out the drawer. Although connecting elements have been proposed to allow unlatching while pulling out the drawer, the cost is increased for the additional connecting elements.